


The Fateful Meeting

by leonardodicaprio99



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:16:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8681947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonardodicaprio99/pseuds/leonardodicaprio99
Summary: Frank meets Tina for the first time.





	

Tina was someone Frank wasn't sure how to feel about. She was very dreary and never really did anything, so Frank didn't mind her too much. Newt liked to pet Frank while petting her, which was nice. Frank crooned and brushed his head against Newt's hand. Newt laughed, while Tina stared, cracking the barest of smiles.

Okay, Frank decided, She could stay.


End file.
